


"What Is This?"

by Queenbookworm13



Series: False Words and Racing Hearts [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Another sexy show, Bottom!Loki, Feels, M/M, Magic, Revelations, Sexy things, Smut, jotunn form, self love, top!tony, work bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbookworm13/pseuds/Queenbookworm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That wish you had,” the trickster grinned and sucked at his earlobe, “the one with the grease and the tools?”<br/>“You remember that?” he licked his lips and sighed.<br/>Loki threw his head back and laughed. Oh god was it elegantly dirty! Stark moaned...<br/>“I wish for you to make it reality,” he whispered pushing himself up onto the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>First: "My Curse, Anthony, is Complete..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/707397<br/>Second: "If You So Desire..." http://archiveofourown.org/works/803707<br/>Third: “Amuse Me…” http://archiveofourown.org/works/858502</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Is This?"

**Author's Note:**

> I profoundly apologise that posting this has taken me so long. I had every intention of finishing it up and posting in August, however there was a death in my family and I kind of fell apart for a while. I'm back and things are good and much better. I hope what I've written makes up for the giant gap between fics.
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for reading.

“What is this?” he asked, gesturing between the two of them with the screwdriver he had been using to piece together new gauntlets for his suit.

“Pardon?” Loki looked up from where he was seated on a bench examining the leg joint to the Mark XXVIII Tony had finally finished a few days ago.

“What are we?”

Loki blinked at him for a moment before he answered flatly, “men.”

“No,” he scrubbed his hair fiercely and tossed the tool and the gauntlet down. “I mean between us. What is it? I used to see you once every few months for wild sex and now you’re here almost weekly. You hang around, sometimes we get down and dirty, and this morning you were still lying in bed next to me, and we didn’t even have sex before breakfast like usual.” He could tell by the end of his rant that his words had either upset or troubled the god or both.

And it had been both. Loki sat there frowning at the floor. What had they become? He knew his original plan had gone up in smoke. He knew after they had had that last fight things had changed between them. They still engaged in their physical indulgences, yet not quit as often as before. They spent more time being around each other than being on top of or under the other. They hadn’t had proper sex in almost a week, so when they suddenly felt the urge too several days ago they had almost been caught. The Boy Wonder had barged into the shop in all of his spangled spandex glory demanding Tony to do something about a thing that was not what either of the two half nude and flustered beings had wanted at that moment. They had been on the floor behind his main desk and had not gotten too far along, so Tony was able to just get up and go off with the insufferable solider, blaming his hard work on his sweaty and breathless nature, and leaving the god safely hidden and panting out of sight.

Loki was starting to become a constant presence within the mortal’s life and the same could be said reversed. He slept better when he was around Stark, he felt less tense and spent a great deal of time pouring over information on the web to try and understand the billionaire better. In all honesty, this was the conversation he had hoped they would have shared after their big fight a little more than three weeks ago.

He licked his lips, “Do you find the thought of anything deeper repulsive?”

Tony took a moment to answer, “No.”

“Even if I were to inform you, that you have bedded a monster?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Loki wrinkled his nose and sneered, rising from the metal bench, “I am not speaking of your inner demons; I mean an actual beast!”

“Just because you’re an alien god, doesn’t mean you are a monster.”

“I am not bore of Aesir origins. I was reared in such manners, yet my true lineage is of Jötunn breed.”

Tony stopped himself from replying and thought about that for a moment. Right…myths…he knew that already. He shrugged, “So you’re a giant and you can manipulate ice.”

Loki snorted in annoyance and shifted his form: the temperature around him plummeted as he faded to blue, the birth lines rose upon his skin, and his eyes bled into crimson.

Tony was briefly taken aback. “And…you change colour and stuff…” he added as his brain processed and memorised the being before him. “But so what?”

“This!” he hissed gesturing to himself and took a step aggressively forward. “Does this not repel you?”

Stark rose and stepped toward him. “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on.” The god seemed confused until Tony emphasised his meaning by pressing himself to him, pulling his face downward so that their lips touched.

Loki was thrown. Surely this was a jest? Who could honestly be alright with this news and still desire him? None of his former lovers had such conquests, yet here he was willing to part his lips with a sigh as the kiss deepened; a tongue slipping out to wrap his cold one in warmth. It made his mouth water and his veins ignite.

Stark moved back a bit to breathe, and grinned satisfied as a puff of cold air streamed from between his lips. “Cool…” He said and braced himself for another, but was pulled up short by Loki’s hand at his chest.

“Why are you not afraid of me?”

The look that accompanied his words and the sadness in his eyes made Tony’s heart clinch. He looked so…hopeless… “I’ve never been good at being afraid of things most people are. I also have a habit of getting into trouble, and doing what I’m told not to do.” He slid his arms around the trickster’s waist and pulled him close. “Hence I know if I continue I may get frost bite, but I don’t really seem to care.” He didn’t give Loki a chance to respond before they were kissing again. It was slow, a sort of “testing out the foreign waters” so as to adjust correctly to the drastic temperature difference. Tony added in little flicks of a tongue, soft nips of his teeth and small noises of appreciation. Anything he could think of to let the god know that he was still willing to jump his bones, blue or not.

It made Loki want to melt on the spot. He threaded his fingers through his soft dark brown hair and tugged on it, dragging his tongue out of Stark’s mouth and along his cheek to his ear. The billionaire hissed and backed him up to the bench he had been previously sitting upon.

“That wish you had,” the trickster grinned and sucked at his earlobe, “the one with the grease and the tools?”

“You remember that?” he licked his lips and sighed.

Loki threw his head back and laughed. Oh god was it elegantly dirty! Stark moaned and made a vicious attack at the savoury midnight blue throat as it vibrated with his mirth.

“I wish for you to make it reality,” he whispered pushing himself up onto the table.

Tony almost fainted. He pulled back excitedly, “You mean it!?” Loki nodded with a devilish smile upon his dark lips. “Grease and everything?” The trickster nodded again. “I’m adding one stipulation.”

He snorted annoyed, his lips pulling down into a graceful and bored looking frown. “What?”

“You stay blue.”

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed him out of the way so that he could hop off the bench and make for the lift. “No.”

“Why?”

“I despise this form.”

“Well that’s a shame, I rather like it.” He crossed his arms disappointed. _What a major let down!_ He sighed and mused whether to finish the upgrades now or later after he jerked himself off in the shower.

Loki paused half way across the room and gave him a levelled look. “One does not simply ‘like’ a Jötunn, Stark.”

“What are they, like Klingons? Do we have to fight to get you sexually riled up? I’m game. I’ll go grab twister and you get naked. Meet back in 10?”

The god was perplexed. “I do not believe you understand. I am from a race that squanders in its own desolation, recalling glorious years before their world was ravished by the Aesir, and I was taken as a victory pawn to be moulded into a weapon for the All Father. My own kind would not have me, even as a sport on the side. Why do you push to have me?”

“I like things that interest me. You fascinate me. Your whole existence is a contradiction and you walk the fine line of crazy.”

He shook his head, the feeling of betrayal and worthlessness sinking heavily into his chest. “I am not an object to be studied,” he said softly.

“You’re right. You’re not a science experiment, you are a person. A being with feelings and a mind and wants and dreams and it baffles me why I am so – so…enthralled by you.” Tony took a few steps toward him. “Loki, if you want this to be more, and I hope you do, you need to understand I’m not like the other people you’ve been with. I don’t want just sex from you. I mean yeah I wanted it at first, and yeah it’s cosmic, but I asked you about this today because…” he bit his lip growing nervous. Oh no, the trip wire. The atomic bomb: his feelings. He tried treading carefully. “Because…I’ve been thinking. I think about you a lot more than I have with anyone else – one-night-stand or failed long-term. I don’t know if it’s that curse thing you put on me or what, but…I…” he shrugged and just let it go. What could happen? “I need you.”

Loki felt the world fall out from under him as his chest swelled to near bursting from joy, before guilt overtook him. He sighed and looked down at the ground and quietly confessed, “There was never a curse.”

Tony raised his eyebrow afraid he had misheard him, “What?”

He cleared his throat and tried again louder, “There was never a curse. I made it up. I attempted to scare you into thinking you…needed me…and…” he tried shrugging to play it off nonchalantly, but Stark could see there was no heart in it. “…it worked…”

“Well curse or no…I do need you.” He walked to stand in front of him and took his hands. “I need you, Loki.”

Loki was silent for a moment and Tony worried he had gone too far. The god turned his head away, “I must confess I never held intentions of returning to you after that night.”

Tony pulled on his signature suave grin and winked, “That good, huh?”

He rolled his eyes and forced himself not to smile back at him. “Hardly,” he lied and reached forward to tug the billionaire close. “However…I might be moved to let you have your way, under one condition.”

“Yeah?” Stark was mesmerised by how fluid his movements looked in his natural form; like flowing water or a gentle breeze.

“Make me not regret it,” he whispered and then let their lips connect.

Tony groaned and did a mental victory dance as he guided them back toward the bench of his choice. That one condition would be met, spanked, and sent home satisfied. He pushed him up to lie onto the surface and tugged at the god’s clothing. “Off,” he demanded. “Get naked for me.”

Loki flared his nostrils and flicked a hand, sending his clothes away to their bedroom. The moment he was fully nude, his body curled in on itself in shame; his legs coming up to the edge of the table and his hands moving to cover his chest. This display of self-consciousness was very out of character and it hurt Tony to see it. He decided something needed to be done.

Tony began running his hands over the god. Sliding them up his calves and then down the inner part of his thighs, prying his legs gently apart to stand in between them. Loki turned his face away and shivered. The billionaire leaned forward and began kissing his stomach slowly, moving Loki’s arms out of the way as he pressed his lips to his skin, adding his tongue and teeth after a while.

He began fervently kissing and nipping at Loki’s body, finally getting his arms to move out of the way and pinned them by his sides. “I don’t want to see these over your body again,” he said gently and racked his fingers down the god’s chest.

Loki gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Tony smirked and walked around the table, watching how the immortal fought to keep his hands from flying back across his blue body. He went to the other side and bent to peck the god’s lips before pulling Loki toward him, leaving his shoulders and head to hang off the bench. Loki’s hands flew out and gripped Tony’s thighs to steady himself.

“I’ve got you,” Tony soothed and leaned forward kissing from the middle of his chest down along his throat, removing his hands from his thighs for a second so he could step back and kiss him upside down. Plunging his tongue to Loki’s mouth, the god surrendered to him, moaning and tried to drink more of the mortal in. Tony tugged on his bottom lip and licked it as he let it go, giving the side of his mouth a small kiss before moving away. “Do you trust me?”

“Would I be lying naked in my true form if I did not?”

“Just checking,” he set Loki’s hands back where they had been and undid the front of his pants, pulling his member out and gave it a few long strokes before taking a step forward. His excitement jumped to a whole new level when Loki opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, flicking it toward his length eagerly. Tony swallowed; damn he was so unbearably hot.

Loki tugged him forward more and licked at Tony’s knuckles, where they gripped the base of his shaft. He moved to draw his tongue along the underside of his length, slowly kissing at a few spots, and then used his tongue to manoeuvre the head into his mouth. Tony let go and braced himself on the table as the god slowly sucked his member in.

“Oh fuck! Loki!”

The god hummed and moved his face back, letting the billionaire’s length go and tasted his lips. “That is your objective is it not?”

“Keep it up with your smart mouth…” he warned lightly and then bit back a curse as Loki swallowed him down again. He groaned, leaning forward and gripped the god by the nape of his neck, tightly twisting his black hair around his fingers and thrusted into his face. Loki’s fingers flexed into his legs as he relaxed his throat, letting Tony fuck his mouth for a while. The billionaire pulled back, the slow drag of Loki’s tongue along his member made him hiss. The god let his head go with a pop, licking his lips greedily and took a deep breath, his heart pounding.

Tony stroked himself and waited for the god’s pink tongue to poke out before he presented him his length once more. Loki repeated his actions from before, this time adding in hums whenever he could as the mortal thrust quickly into his mouth. Stark gasped and bit his lip, smoothing a hand on Loki’s chest. The trickster’s fingers dug into his thighs and he made a small noise. Tony stopped and moved to let the god have some air. He leaned on the bench with one hand as Loki took his semi-hard-on in hand and stroked him several times.

Tony groaned and bent forward, pressing sloppy kisses to Loki’s body, dragging his tongue along some of the raised birth lines. He sucked on one of the dark blue nipples and bit it gently. Loki arched slightly and sighed, running his free hand down the mortal’s thigh. He pressed his face to it and jerked Tony a little faster.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Tony said kissing down his side, and up around his armpit, to his shoulder. Loki moaned in response. He tensed as Stark removed his hands and stepped away from him. His hands instinctively reached out for him, before covering his chest again. Tony tsked and walked around to the other side, his eyes never leaving his figure. “What did I tell you about your arms?”

Loki hesitated before moving them down to his sides. Tony ran his hand down his body and gripped his legs, pulling them to bring Loki too him, and then he pushed them to one side, forcing him to turn. He twisted onto his stomach and shivered as air touched his heated back. Tony let his legs go slowly to the floor and adjusted him so that he was leaning on his stomach with his arms bent and pressed tightly by his sides. He tilted Loki’s backside and brought him out a little away from the edge of the bench.

Tony massaged his cheeks and then slapped one, causing Loki jump a bit in response. “Spread ‘em,” he ordered trailing a finger up his spine. The god shivered and widened his stance, tensing in anticipation when the mortal reached in between his legs to grip his member, running a loosened fist along it several times.

Tony squatted running his tongue up the god’s member, bending it gently between his legs. He flicked his tongue back and forth as he moved down and then sucked the tip into his mouth. He exhaled as he dropped to his knees, brushing his fingers down Loki’s legs as he took more of the god into his mouth. He released his member almost all the way, keeping his head at the tip of his lips and swirled his tongue, pressing his hands up his thighs.

Loki moaned and rested his forehead on the table as Tony continued massaging and teasing his legs while he bobbed his head up and down his length. The unusual angle of his member and the contrasting motion of his touches were making his skin break into goose flesh. He shivered and choked back a moan when Tony pivoted, deep throating him and dragged his nails up his calves.

“Anthony…” he breathed squirming.

Tony slapped his backside again, drawing out a surprised shout from Loki, and let his member go. “I have a request,” he said kissing down the inner part of the god’s thigh.

“Another?” the god moaned, excitement coursing through him.

That earned him another slap to groan over. “See that can of motor grease?”

“Yes,” Loki hissed through clinched teeth when his eyes spotted the object near him.

“Do you think you could make something sexy with it?” he half begged kissing his way back up the other thigh. He began sucking him off again; gently clawing his nails down his cheeks and legs slowly, as he bobbed his head faster and faster.

The god swallowed and reached out, grabbing up the small can, focusing his energy and fused his magic within it. “There,” he breathed.

Tony hummed and let him go. “Thanks babe,” he got up, patting his side and grabbed the blue and orange can. He leaned against him, pushing his pelvis into the table and rested his elbows on Loki’s back, looking the can over as he opened it. “So what did you make me?”

“It’s a surprise,”

“Oh, well then I guess I can just do this?” he dipped a finger in the amber grease and traced it down the god’s back. Loki tensed a little at the unexpected feel of the substance on his body. “Mmmm,” Tony hummed putting his face forward to inhale deeply. “God I love this smell…you better buckle up and start begging.”

“Wait until you taste it,” he teased, licking his lips in anticipation.

Tony blinked and then ran his tongue up the line he had just drawn. Loki shivered and moved back against him with a small puff of air. Tony groaned: it was sweet and reminded him of warm cookies that had just come out of the oven. He began lapping up the magically infused grease as Loki continued to move against him. “This stuff isn’t going to kill me, is it?” he said in between licks.

“Honestly?” he huffed offended and then moaned as he felt teeth.

“I just want to know before I start sticking it places,”

“It is harmless and will remain forever until you command me to change it back.”

“Oh command, I like that,” he chuckled and then straightened, putting more of his weight against the god’s hips to keep them still. The god made a small noise of displeasure but remained as he was. Tony reached over, opening one of the drawers and rummaged inside for a small brush. Dipping it into the grease he began doodling all over Loki’s back. The deep blue of his skin made the semi-transparent amber gel shine dark. It stuck out beautifully, making his random collection of sketches stand out sharp and elegant. He created trees and exotic looking flowers; designed new pieces for a suit; and combined stray lines, stars, and squiggles into a fantastic and majestic looking ice dragon.

Loki’s breathing slowed as his body relaxed under the gentle glide of the grease against his skin. It was nothing of what he had been expecting. The touch was erotic in a way he had never thought possible and could not properly find words to describe. It was soft, unexpected at times and when the bristles had run dry they became slightly scratchy. The grease was warm compared to his skin, yet once it had sat for several seconds it began to cool, pulling at his nerves. The whole of it all almost….tickled, yet Loki thought Tony’s actions were far too intimate for such a simple description. Whatever the correct way of explaining it all went, Loki couldn’t care less for it made him melt into the table and his thoughts.

No one had every touched him in this fashion before. Yes he had had lovers that were harsh, lovers that were nice, and lovers that wavered between both, but this was different. He was completely naked, in this hideously monstrous form, and vulnerable. No one in their right mind would have been doing this to him. People did not willing touch him for his own pleasures; they did it to heighten theirs. Yet here was this mortal, taking the time to brand him in intricate motor grease art. He didn’t know if he should have been concerned for Stark’s sanity or moved by his tenderness.

Tony stepped back to study his work. Chewing on the end of the brush a bit, he nodded and then bent forward to kiss the god’s side. “Turn for me, babe?”

Loki did, and when he saw the look in the genius’s eyes, his heart clinched. The excitement, the wonder, the raw desire…he could see his brain churning as his gaze darted around his chest, shoulders, arms and legs. Where Loki saw grotesque lines and a colour which made him sick, Tony saw potential: a vast ocean of canvas with which he could shape to his imagination’s creations. It made him shiver a little.

Tony tapped the brush against his lips for a second before moving, taking up Loki’s legs to wrap around his waist as he leaned forward again. He scooped the end of the brush into the grease and stuck a decent sized amount of the gloopy stuff onto his tongue before he turned it, dipping the bristles and then began sketching lines along the upper part of the god’s shoulder.

Loki swallowed and moved his hands up to gently stroke the mortal’s side. Oh to be in his mind, to see through his eyes, to feel what he felt. He huffed, enviously irritated over the notion.

“Is my weight crushing you?” Tony asked still focusing on his work.

“No…” he whispered sliding his fingers to play under his shirt. “Do you really find this form appealing?”

Tony made an affirming noise as he put the brush in between his teeth and used his pinkie to smug some of the lines.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Why not? Why do you find me so appealing?”

Loki opened his mouth and then paused, unable to find the words to explain the mortal’s allure. He was something he’d never known before. His flavour, his style, his touch, his sounds, the feel of his sexual power between his legs – it was all exotic. Yet even that was the wrong word to use…

“Question,”

“Yes?”

“This magic grease, is it only for decorative design and consumption, or can it be…applied other places?”

“If you are inquiring whether or not it also serves as lubricant, the answer is: yes, you may use it there.”

“Great…” he smudged another area and then moved further down.

The concentration he put into whatever he was creating made Loki’s heart skip a beat. He could feel his excitement rising again as his body was constantly being swept with wave after wave of small shivers. He flexed his fingers and tugged on Tony’s shirt, silently asking his permission to shed it.

Stark lifted his body off of Loki’s and held his arms out to help the god pull the piece of clothing off. He resumed his position without missing a beat. Long sweeping strokes across his chest, the soft bristles twisting around his nipple, jagged strokes moving down his side: it was all starting to become too much for the god. He wanted sexual gratification and he wanted it now, yet he wanted this all in a strange way as well. He also wanted to be given permission to transform back into his original form, but he knew Tony wouldn’t enjoy such a trick. He sighed frustrated and rubbed at the billionaire’s ribs, tilting his head back and shifting under the mortal impatiently.

“Are you bored?”

“Pardon?” Loki looked down at him.

Tony shifted and glanced up at him for a moment, moving lower to work around his navel. “Are you bored?”

“No…merely restless,”

“Ah…well give me a few more minutes and you’ll be coming.”

Loki laughed at that and rolled his eyes. “We shall see.”

“We shall…” he hummed as he finished drawing an elaborate henna inspired sun design around Loki’s stomach. He set the grease stuff off to the side and stood; taking up his blue length and giving it a firm stroke. The immortal choked on a moan, his body reflexively curling up in self-defence. “Arms,” Tony warned.

Loki growled and restrained himself by gripping the edge of the bench near his backside, unable to control another moan as the hero jerked him harshly. He closed his eyes and swallowed, bringing his legs up to his chest, hoping to cleverly cover himself and distract the genius by presenting what he knew the man was after.

He wasn’t called a genius for nothing though. Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Loki’s legs down some, giving them a look over before grabbing up the can and brush again. “You know, people used to fight each other for the privilege to have sex with me,” he said offhandedly as he drew a long squiggly line slowly up the god’s thigh.

“Did they now?” he arched a brow and licked his bottom lip. “What happened?”

Tony’s mouth closed firmly for a moment, his face became serious as he pressed dots onto the surface. “I found someone…”

The god froze and stared at him until Stark met his gaze. Loki looked uncomfortably away from him and shut his eyes as the brush teased around the side of his member.

“I want you to conjure a mirror.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just do it. I used to have one behind my bed and on the ceiling. I want you to watch yourself as I do this.”

Loki’s mouth twitched not a sneer. “Why ever would I desire to do such a thing?”

“Because I want you to see what I see. Or at least, I hope you will,” he shrugged and dipped his brush, moving to mark lines around Loki’s knee. “I want you to watch yourself break from your hard cold exterior to this vibrant gorgeous creature. I want you to see the way your eyes light up, how excited you become, the desperation and lust. When you moan, I want you to see what your face looks like…maybe then you’ll understand what it does to me and why I care so much.”

Loki swallowed and waved his hand slowly. A full length mirror, of a decent width, formed above them. He was slapped with a clear image of himself, staring in horrified anticipation that morphed into open and hostile hatred at the sight. Tony kissed around his knee as he turned his leg so that he could start on the other side. The god shivered. His image reflected it all. He was tense, yet within his eyes there was no doubt a peaceful burning: something that he realised must spark and blaze, when he wasn’t so fully self-aware.

“That night, we first met. I wish you could have seen yourself. You were just…sexual. Raw and hot and wild.” He pressed kisses down the side of the god’s calf and rubbed his stubble where he knew the god was most sensitive.

Loki gave a small cry and arched, his hands moving to touch himself. He stopped halfway, clinched his fits and put them back where they were. He bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly.

“Why did you stop?”

“I honestly do not know,” he whispered and stiffened, taking in a shaking breath as Tony continued to rub his chin against him, adding in slow sweeping strokes of the brush.

“Touch yourself,” he begged licked at some of the grease as he moved to grab the other leg. “Pretend you’re me. What would you do to make me crazy?” He glanced up and then dipped his brush, setting Loki’s other leg over his shoulder. “Bring the mirror closer. You can’t see anything from that far away.”

Loki complied and hissed as the brush dragged up the tender part of his thigh. The image mirrored his uncertain enjoyment. He closed his eyes for a moment. _“Pretend you’re me.”_ He could have almost laughed if he didn’t feel so close to shameful tears. He looked back at his reflection and brought a hand up to touch were Tony’s was resting on his thigh.

He swallowed, watching his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He slowly dragged his first finger up his side and over his shoulder. His skin broke out into goose flesh instantly. He repeated the action, this time going over to trace around a nipple. He shivered as he saw his nail scrape around the soft royal blue surface. He felt the skin pucker; little ridges forming as it gradually hardened and the slight twinge when he pressed too hard. He pinched the bud and pulled on it before soothing it in gentle circles with the pad of his finger.

Tony’s hand slipped out from under his and he froze for a moment. His body had focused so much on his own reflection that the bottled up sensations from the mortal’s brush and grease suddenly flooded over him. He let out a soft moan, his body shaking and relaxed as his brows pulled together slightly. The billionaire kissed the side of his knee and went on to decorate that spot.

“I cannot do this,” Loki whispered staring at himself. His eyes were still terrified, his skin was still blue. There were raised lines all over him; lines which told a story of his family history, reminding him of what he truly was. A monster…

“Try,” he kissed his calf and flicked his tongue out, following the wet trail with a line of grease. “You were doing so well.”

The god took another deep breath and wrapped his hand around his manhood. He stroked himself, his body tensing and arching up a bit as it pulled pleasure from every part of his being toward his lions. He did it again. Moaning, he lost himself to his reflection.

Loki bit and sucked is fingers, letting a tiny bit of saliva drizzle down the side of his mouth and along the centre of his chest as his fingers moved to reach where he needed them most. He teased his entrance with two fingers, stroking the tight muscles hesitantly. Stark’s art was now beginning to grace his ankles, his mouth slowly pressing kisses to the top of his foot.

The god shivered and let his middle finger slip inside of himself slowly. He was hot, and could feel his blood pulsing around his digit as he tried coaxing the unyielding nervous muscles to relax. He pushed his finger in and out, rotating it in circles and used his thumb to rub along the edge of his entrance. He felt himself break into a sweat, his eyes locked onto the blood red ones; pupils blown unnaturally large, lips slightly parted and body starting to shake with need.

He managed a second finger, the muscles clamping down several times in warning for him to keep patient. He inhaled and stilled, letting himself relax for a moment before he tried again.

“Here,” Tony said pulling at his fingers and dipped them into the can. He watched the god look at the two digits, uncertainty floated behind his eyes before he laid his head back and pushed into himself again.

Loki choked back a noise of pleasure as his fingers slipped into his heat. He began moving them, dragging the two long digits along his walls. His goal wasn’t to stretch himself; he knew Tony didn’t want that. Tony wanted a show. If Loki had to pretend he was the mortal, he knew he needed to just focus on his own pleasures. Do the things that made his gears turn, his heartbeat faster, his needs rise and boil.

He moaned, running his free hand up his chest and across to grip his shoulder, drawing his nails across his skin. The pale blue lines faded to deep navy and rose. He drew them across his entire torso and then from one side of his hip to another. The feeling of the nails biting into him, the tingling as his skin swelled from the abuse, the way he could pinpoint which spot had been clawed at and which had not – he gasped, pushing his fingers deeper.

Loki rolled his hips, bringing his feet up to the bench, trying to find a place for them to rest against so that he could better get at what he wanted. He wanted himself driven crazy; he could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn’t there yet, merely frustrated. He ran his nails along his thigh and hissed in frustration when his heels came into contract with nothing but empty air. He was too close to the edge to properly get them up.

Tony watched him grabbing up his legs and pushed them toward his chest. “Work for it, babe. Show me you want it.”

Loki moaned, pumping his fingers faster, his body trembling violently as he forced himself to watch his destruction. Tony was right. He was…

“Beautiful…” the mortal whispered amazed. He pressed his mouth down the side of his shaking leg and then dragged his tongue slowly back up. “Say it.”

“S-s-say w-whaAat?” he hissed his free hand moving grab his member. Tony’s hand intercepted his and changed its location for his throat. Together they ran their fingers along the side of his neck, to his chest; his head turning to the side, yet his eyes never leaving their twin target. He could feel his heart slamming against his ribs, the sweat making his skin slippery, the welts from his nails. His mouth was opened and he was panting out of sync with his fingers thrusting in and out of him.

“You know what,” Tony’s voice lowered; commanding, husky, and so needy. It made the red eyes in the mirror flutter and burn brighter.

“P–” he swallowed and licked his lips trying to gather his thoughts. “ _Please_!” he sighed and arched with a small cry as he jabbed his prostate.

The genius chuckled and bent to tongue at his exposed hip. “Wrong plea, gorgeous,” he sucked at the skin and rubbed his stubble against it. His other hand came up and forced the god to slow his movements into his body. “This is something we touched on earlier.”

Loki growled enraged and bared his teeth, bringing his shoulders up off of the bench as his body fought with its natural instinct to please itself. His reflection showed this, as well as the hungry tilt to his head; the perspiration sliding down his temples; the way his hair became messy under his squirming; his muscles rippling as they contracted and relaxed of their own accord. The image would have looked hostile to anyone in their right minds, yet somehow he found it oddly attractive.

So this was what Stark saw…?

“Y-you…win…” he managed as he lay flat on his back again.

“You’re getting…closer…” he teased and pushed Loki’s fingers in deeper.

He cried out and arched off the bench in surprise. The realisation of what he had to admit hit him. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and bit his lip. He opened them and took as deep of a breath as he could manage, his body now shaking violently from fear and need. “I…I-I am b…beautiful…in this form…”

“And…?”

There was more!? Of course there was more, by the nine, this was Anthony Stark! Loki would have rolled his eyes and pinned him up against the wall to punish him for such behaviour if he hadn’t been so wrapped up in his own cocoon of conflicting emotions.

“I am not a monster,” he breathed shutting his eyes and felt a hot tear slide down the side of his face.

“That’s what I needed.” Tony smirked and picked up his member, almost swallowing it all down in one go.

Loki arched off the table, smacking his head painfully as he shouted. His legs stretched out, toes curling tightly, as he came. His body spasmed rapidly around his fingers as his seed spilled into the mortal’s hot mouth. He was dying, and norns did he want it! He couldn’t stop the cries and moans that continued to fall from his lips as he thrashed against the long invisible tendrils pulling pleasure along his body. The mirror showed him his dance of pain and pleasure: there were tears, curses, and pleas for the one that he knew, without a doubt, now owned his heart and his soul.

He was at his mercy, forever again. Tony moved the god’s fingers for him as he bobbed his head expertly along this pulsing length.

“Anthony!” he curled up towards his centre. “Anthony…” he sobbed falling back and arched toward the mirror. He reached his free hand up, pleading with his reflection to save or comfort him. It was then he felt it. He saw it; in his own eyes…deep at the centre near his soul…

Tony licked long lines up his length as he watched the god. He was immaculate. Simply and purely magnificently radiant and wonderful… Stark wet his lips and leaned over him, claiming his mouth. Loki surrendered to him; draping the arm he had been holding in the air around his mortal’s shoulders and moaned into the kiss.

“Have your way with me,” he begged, his body finding a spark of excitement to nourish alive. He groaned as he mouthed and sucked along the hero’s throat and ear, bringing his other hand up from between them. He flicked his fingers clean with a spell and fisted Tony’s hair tightly. “Have your way with my _beautiful_ … _godly_ … _Jötunn_ body, Anthony,” he breathed against his reddened ear.

Stark growled and pulled back, revved up to go at last. His blood was coursing wild; his hair was an utter mess; and his chest was heaving, sweat pouring down and dripping off of his abs. His reactor light pulsed slightly from his excitement. Loki licked his lips as he looked him over, achingly hungry. “On your stomach.” He commanded.

The god shivered and turned slowly, savouring the way Tony’s body tensed as he teasingly bore his vulnerable side. He felt hands, rough and hot, pulling him back. His feet found the ground as Tony’s fingers pushed into him without warning. He cried out in surprise and relished the hard strokes pushing further, pulling his hole opened wider.

A hand came down on his cheek unexpectedly and he gave a small shout, moving back, and took Tony’s thick fingers in deeper. He groaned at the feeling of the third digit sneaking in and gripped the edge of the table above his head. He turned his face to the side and completely let himself go. Oh by the nine it felt amazing!

Tony removed his fingers and slapped Loki’s rear again, bending down to kiss and tongue at the darkening spot. He repeated the action, sucking on the skin, feeling the god trying so hard to keep his legs from buckling. The noises he was making were astounding! He groaned as he pushed his fingers into him again, listening to the melodic sounds.

Tony knew he was a great sex partner. He took immense pride in his skills and dedication to pleasing whomever he was with, and had taken great pains to ensure that every encounter he had had with Loki was sublime. Tonight took the cake. Took the whole dame cake, all of the cookies, the ice cream, and even the fucking pecan pies!

He slapped his ass once more and pulled his fingers out almost completely. “What do you want?”

Instead of tensing or sounding scared or hesitant, as he normally would have, Loki lifted his head, and stared back at him with a demanding and so blisteringly fierce gaze. “Fuck me.”

“Done.” He coated his throbbing length eagerly and pushed into the god slowly.

Loki whimpered longingly, arching himself back into him, as Tony’s mouth found his shoulder. They nuzzled their noses together, lips teasingly seeking and moving just out of reach from each other as the mortal sunk deeper. He pulled out some and pushed back in, his mouth catching Loki’s at last. He swallowed his moan and began rocking his hips, his clean hand at the god’s waist, his other slipping under his blue arm and up to his lips.

Loki turned his face and began licking them. The sweet taste of honey and apples danced along his tongue. He moaned sucking at the pads of Tony’s fingers. He felt the mortal’s lips press to his ear, his heavy hot breath panting as he watched him clean his appendages. He moved back, dragging his bright pink tongue over them, and was rewarded with a single hard thrust.

He looked up into the mirror that had materialised before them, his crimson eyes locking with Tony’s amber brown. They were dark with lust and glued to what he was doing to the mortal’s fingers. He sucked and hummed, pushing against his thrusts as he took all three completely into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, _Loki_!” he groaned pressing his forehead to the god’s temple.

He moaned in response as fingers flexed into his hip. He finished cleaning Tony’s digits off and let them go, making sure a thick line of saliva strung between them and his mouth. He licked his lips, biting and sucking on his bottom lip, watching how it riled Stark up further.

He gripped the far side of the bench and slammed into the god several times. Loki cried out, pressing his face against the calming metal surface. Tony moved back, spanking him without missing a beat as he increased his speed. He pushed harder and harder, dragging Loki’s hips to meet his. The god’s shaking legs only added to the mortal’s arousing desires. He had to lift one of them up onto the bench to keep him from collapsing.

“Yes!” Loki hissed; his hand flying to grip Tony’s where it was set on his bent leg. Together they dug bruises into his thigh. The bench started to rocked in time with their motion, the jars of tiny nuts and bolts rattling as a screwdriver jerked across the surface and fell onto the floor. Loki cried out his hand flying to his erection.

“No you don’t!” Tony huffed, his hand moving out to stop him. “Not this time.”

“Anthony!” he pleaded breathless. His leg slipped from the table.

He picked it back up, grabbing at the god’s wrist from under his leg, stretching his stance wider. “Give me your other hand.” Loki gripped the edge and glared back at him. “Give me.” The god surrendered it, laying it down by his side. Tony took it up and held his wrists firmly. “Thank you; now please continue screaming my name.” He thrust forward.

Loki moaned, his arms tensing and tugged against the mortal’s grip. Tony pulled back, lifting the god’s chest a little up off of the bench. He continued to pound into him, watching his gorgeous blue face in the mirror as he clung so desperately to hang on. Tony wasn’t going to let him though. He could feel his walls clamping down; his arms tensing and relaxing; his choked moans – his entire body was almost in sync and ready to cave again.

“Anthony…” he sobbed, his face pressing into the surface as his arms went limp and his eyes squeezed shut.

“Come on baby…come for me,” he panted releasing his hold on Loki’s wrists. He was surprised and pleased when one found residence at the edge once more, and the other reached back to touch his side, fingers hooking into a belt loop, instead of trying to stroke himself again. He gripped the god’s firm round cheeks and massaged them as he made his lasted aimed thrusts really count.

Loki felt his orgasm crash over him unexpectedly. He let out a long cry as Tony’s length slammed him, pushing his pleasures up to roll through him. His entire being contracted and relaxed rapidly as his world turned white and hazy. Tony changed his movements to hard and long, finally letting himself unravel. He shouted with each thrust he made into Loki’s quivering heat before finally stopping. He fell forward, sheathed all the way in, and drew his hands up the god’s sides. He laced his fingers with the hand gripping the edge of the bench and used the other one to grip his blue shoulder from the front. He kissed the area between Loki’s shoulder blades and buried his sweaty face and hair upon the damp spot.

Loki could feel his member pumping thick spurts of his essence deep within him. He shivered as that delight was slowly pulled along his nerves and faded. He swallowed, moving to release his fingers from the belt loop they’d somehow managed to become twisted in. He brought it up to touch Tony’s hand at his shoulder.

They felt their pulsing bodies unwind, their blood slow, and their desires cool.

“We should…not have sex before breakfast…more often…” Tony panted and swallowed several times, his throat and mouth uncomfortably dry. Loki rolled his eyes and couldn’t help the grin that lazily pulled at his lips. Tony lifted his head up. “Are you smiling at me?”

“I tend to find most of what you speak to be fairly amusing.”

“Only fairly?”

Loki reached behind him and slapped Tony’s back playfully with a tired breathy laugh.

“Hey,” he said grabbing at his hand and pulling it up to pin against the table. “None of that now or I’ll have to –”

“Punish me?”

Tony fought hard not to growl at the almost pleading tone the god used to mock him. “You don’t think I can?”

“Oh, I believe you can. Do I think you will right this moment or even today? No.”

“No?”

“No,” Loki shook his head and caught Tony’s fingers, pulling them toward his face. He studied the contrast in their skin tones for several minutes silently.

The mortal shifted, his softened member sliding out of Loki’s hole with ease. He bit back a noise and kissed the god’s shoulder instead with a soft sigh. “I think I’m going to skip and take the rest of today off. Hang around in bed.”

“Is that an invitation?” Loki swallowed and rubbed his thumb over Tony’s fingers, playing with them.

“Would you refuse it?”

“No…” he whispered truthfully and moved letting him go. Tony straightened as Loki rolled over, pushing himself to sit on the edge. He hissed and decided to lean onto his side. His rear stung and the muscles of his hole clinched pathetically as the soreness of their intercourse settled in. He could felt the melted grease and the mortal’s seed drip down the side of his thigh and it made him shiver with delight.

Tony couldn’t stop the pleased chuckle that rose up out of him. The god glared threatening at him. He pointed a finger at the fully nude Jötunn, “keep that up and I’ll bend you over and take you again.” The god scoffed and rolled his eyes, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of his excitement over the threat. “So did I do it?”

“Do what?”

“Make you not regret it?”

Loki’s eyes found Tony’s warm honest ones. He looked the mortal over, not hesitating to take his hand when he held it out. Tony kissed his knuckles and pulled him close. “Yes…” he whispered burying his face into the creamy tan shoulder. He felt Tony’s fingers trace up his sticky back and he shuttered.

“Come on,” he said softly and kissed the god’s cheek. “Let’s go lay down for a bit. Bring the can and brush though. I didn’t finish doing your arms, the back of your thighs, and your ass.”

Loki rolled his eyes with a smile as he pulled back, running his blue hand down Tony’s throat and gazed at him before moving forward to kiss him. They vanished in a small puff of purpley grey smoke, their sighs of content echoing in the empty workshop.


End file.
